Indignified
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: All Hallows Eve. That's all there is to say. Part 21 of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


It's been a while since they just laid down and stared into each other's souls. Well, maybe not into each other's souls, but something around that. Itachi was tired as hell. He wishes he could quit work and work on top of Izumi every day. If you get it, you should laugh. Izumi, on the other hand, was still on a waiting list to finally getting a job, she was okay with that for now. But she'll soon run out of things to do when Itachi isn't around. Even if she knew he's tired as hell, and he knows it too, he decided to not sleep. Because Izumi was being nocturnal and he'd never forgiven himself if he misses a few moments of her being awake. So he's doing his best to keep his eyes open. Obviously, it's not working if he just closed his eyes, but she gives him points for trying.

She's also surprised that Itachi was in the mood for actually decorating for Halloween, mostly because his mother forced him to, and he needed movement. Izumi was never a Halloween type of person, only because her mother would always scare the hell out of her every day in the month October. She's always on edge. And so far Sasuke, Shisui, and Rin have been able to scare her. Rin didn't even have to try, she only rounded the corner in a white dress. Izumi thought she was dressed as a ghost. But then figured out Rin always has a glum expression on ever since becoming pregnant. Maria attempted to scare Izumi, but she saw it coming. Three for one so far. Izumi looked at Itachi's hair falling over his face, his hair was getting longer after that dramatized haircut he had. So many people posted Instagram videos of them crying since his long locks were gone. Izumi was sad he cut his hair at first, but she can understand long hair getting in the way.

Itachi stirred when she giggled softly at how young he looked when he's asleep. Or about to sleep. He's been complaining recently that his back feels awful, and Sasuke keeps teasing him about his age. His back hurting is probably just more repercussions of that little summer incident. Itachi is only 27, she can't understand why he's so touchy about age already. Maybe because being in the spotlight causes you to age faster. She's never spotted a wrinkle on any Uchiha, other than Indra. Honestly, Indra still looks good for his age in her opinion. His hair isn't even grey. But that's probably thanks to hair dye. She placed her hand on Itachi's cheek, his face is so porcelain. He's too pale, even after Hawaii, which always amazes her. She's at least gotten a tan a few times before, she actually doesn't like being tanned though, so that explains why she gets paler every second. All this thinking is making her want Itachi awake.

She's not cruel enough to do that though. Funny thing is, Itachi can be a light sleeper, so when she sighed, he stirred again and his eyes twitched, opening slowly. He groaned at first, then he saw her face and softened his features, "You're thinking too loud. Stop it." Izumi placed her forehead on his.

"Sorry if I woke you." She definitely didn't mean that apology. "You slept through Halloween. It's actually your birthday now. Happy 28th." Itachi resisted the urge to furrow his brows. Only because he doesn't want wrinkles.

"That's messed up, Izumi. I almost believed you," she knows he didn't. But it's funny to see his fake reactions. "Why aren't you asleep yet? Stop being nocturnal." Itachi quietly whined, shifting his head to rest in the crook of her neck and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His movements were groggy, partially because he's sleepy, and partially because his body ached from work and that summer incident.

"Do you like Halloween?" She never answers his questions directly. Itachi stayed quiet. She at first thought he was asleep again, but he eventually let out a breath that made her certain he was awake.

"No." She waited for him to explain, not saying a word. Itachi didn't speak for what she felt like five minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence. She played with the hair on the back of his neck, and he rubbed circles in the small of her back. She concluded he definitely didn't want to talk about anything concerning Halloween.

"Want to tell me why?"

"No," she faltered for a bit, "But I will anyway." She smiled, thank goodness they aren't back to the days where he hides things from her. "Ever heard of Kagami Uchiha?" He took her silence as a no. Kagami is a prestigious Uchiha, if you ask someone who he was, they'd know. He couldn't blame her on the other hand, you'd have to be God to keep up with all the Uchiha. "He's Shisui's dad."

"Shisui told me his father is dead." She recalls Shisui having a dead stare when she asked him about his parents.

"To him, he is. Shisui knows he can't deny Kagami is related to him. But he prefers to say Kagami is his great-grandfather, or just call him by his name." Itachi closed his eyes, "Kagami usually shows up around Halloween, he didn't show last year. But I feel like he will this year."

"How come?"

Itachi raised his head to look into her eyes, "Just a bad feeling," He twisted a strand of her hair with his index finger, "Shisui always does something stupid when he's around. None of us really understand why he hates him, but he claims Kagami ruined his childhood. He adored his mother though. Hae Uchiha." Itachi didn't seem to care much for the story he was telling, but she knows he's worried about Shisui and his wellbeing.

She rose a brow, "He hated his father and adored his mother? Sounds like Oedipus complex."

Itachi let out a sound that sounded like a chuckle, "Coincidental because he was four when she died. Kagami was in and out of his life. Usually, it was my parents, Indra, and butlers raising him. I never knew any of it before because Shisui never talked about home life."

Izumi clicked her tongue, "What did Shisui typically say about home life?"

"He was so vague, I don't even remember. He wouldn't say he and Kagami were a happy family. But he wouldn't say they aren't. Once it became clear to me Kagami wasn't really around, Shisui was happy to say more than vague things. He ruined my childhood, he's the reason my mom is gone, hate him so much it hurts." Itachi sighed, "I'd piece it all together, but I'm tired. Let's sleep."

Izumi agreed silently and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Itachi happened upon Izumi putting on a jacket and slipping on shoes. He, on the other hand, was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, his boxers and holding his side. He was not going anywhere obviously. But from the looks of things she was headed out.

"Mikoto called me earlier. Said something about cleaning out the manor, and needing all the use she could get. She wants the family to do it since there'll definitely be photo albums she wants to keep." Itachi loves that she didn't exclude herself after saying 'the family.'

Itachi rose a brow, "And you're not just going to see me as a baby?"

Izumi gasped quietly as if she was offended, "I'm shocked you think so little of me, Itachi." She turned away like she was shocked, "I can't believe you."

If Itachi was able to be his usual snarky self, he'd probably do something to make her blush and then have spontaneous love. He almost sighed, the old days were so much fun. He leaned against the door frame, "So she called you...but she didn't call me?"

Izumi flinched, "Ahaha, it's not that she didn't want you there, she was just being sincere," honestly she shouldn't have even said she was going to the manor. Maybe that she was about to go hang with Sakura. Itachi would've believed that. Although...the guy is the best at not telling the truth, he'd see right through that one.

Itachi let out an exasperated sigh, "When is this going to end? This morning Monsieur literally asked me to not leave my bed. I didn't listen obviously. And then I get a call from Sasuke, my same old same old moody brother, to stay in bed and rest. And now this."

Izumi blinked, "So what you're saying is-"

"Okay, I love you and all, but you of all people should know I hate pity. Actually, all Uchiha hate it. So in conclusion, I'm going with you."

Izumi shook her head, "Mikoto was very serious about you getting better." Itachi gave her a smirk.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to pay her a visit to let her know that I'm fine."

She sighed. So stubborn. "If you insist. I honestly knew I wouldn't be able to stop you," Izumi was about to slip on her other shoe until she noticed Itachi's pout and smiled at him, "Yes, I'll help you get dressed," the pout was still there, "And I love you too."

Itachi's pout dissipated, "I was actually pouting because you're dressing in front of me instead of undressing, but that works too." Rolling her eyes, Izumi stepped aside to find clothes for her "charming prince" of a man.

* * *

"Would you stop talking?" Sasuke is such a moody teenager, oh wait, he's an adult. Revise that sentence then. Sasuke is such a moody adult. And he's broken through an emo phase a long time ago, to still be moody is saying something.

Shisui only rolled his eyes, looking through another box filled with photos of the family. He grimaced seeing a picture with Kagami in the background. Mikoto did say they could decide if things were worth keeping or not. As a whole, the picture was beautiful. But to Shisui, Kagami was an eyesore, so he threw it away. What a waste, "No, in fact, it's impossible for me to do Sasuke."

They heard two new voices entering, one being a crying baby, and one being a mother cooing her child, "Hey, hey, hey." Hana and Shosuke, "How far are we?" She tossed a beer to Shisui and stood clear of him.

Fugaku perked, turning around to see the beer and raising a brow, "You sure you should be drinking beer in front of your baby?" Shisui shrugged.

"Shosuke thinks this is milk, don't you buddy?" The baby stopped crying and giggled as a response, "See?" He popped the bottle open, "Besides, he remembers none of this."

Fugaku muttered something along the lines of that not making it any better. But the parents ignored. Izuna chuckled, "Oh my wow. Look at this." He showed them a picture of baby Sasuke actually smiling. Maria was the first to comment.

"What? Sasuke actually smiles?"

Sakura scoffed, "Please. That demon baby is not smiling. He's smirking at the fact that people think he's cute." Sasuke whispered something in her ear to make her blush, "That Angel baby is smiling, and he descended from heaven."

Obito cringed, "I don't even want to know what he whispered to make you change your statement." He turned back to what he was doing previously, accommodating his wife and her growing, scratch that, their growing baby. He'll never get over that.

"We're crashing the party." Madara entered, Thea by his side on her phone.

"It was never a party until you showed up Madara." It was an understatement to say that Sasuke's voice oozed sarcasm. Everybody has learned to ignore him by now. Madara did it expertly.

Mikoto finally spoke up from being dormant after a while, "This family is a hamartia…" Aw, don't be like that Mikoto. Fatal flaw or not, doesn't change the fact that you're famous. Not that that has anything to do with anything at all, it's just nice to brag sometimes. sasuke likes to brag the most anyway. and he is the most spoiled, Itachi was spoiled of course but he didn't become a sex craved oiled out dick. Well, half of that is what he is.

"Oh yeah," Hana pulled out a letter from her back pocket and waved it in the air in front of their faces. "I was...snooping a little and saw this letter on the kitchen counter. Says something about a family interview and family poll or whatever? funny thing is Shisui and I got the same letter this morning."

Sasuke rose a brow and shared a glance with Sakura, "We got the same letter."

Obito and Rin continued on as did everyone else saying that they got the same letters. Eventually, a new voice piped up, and it wasn't Shosuke babbling nonsense this time. It was Izumi and Itachi arguing. Or whatever they'd like to call what they were doing right now. The two were play fighting in a sense. Mikoto looked on with humor while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Don't be such a Debby downer, Zumi."

"Gah...I can't with you- oh, you all are here," she turned towards Itachi, "I told you they would be. You owe me one grand like you promised.'

Itachi gave her a devilish smirk, "I could give you one grand in a different setting, and in a great way." She blushed when realizing what he was insinuating. Izuna chuckled.

"Alright lovebirds, enough being...lovey...birdy," stop trying so hard Izuna, "Did you get a letter about a family interview and poll? Because we all did." Itachi perked.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it...Monsieur did say something about it today? Honestly, I wasn't listening." Izumi sighed, classic Itachi. Not paying attention unless he hears certain words, like money. Or was that more like Sasuke? More like Sasuke definitely.

Fugaku stretched, "Well, might as well read it," He grabbed the letter Hana was still holding and opened it up, "Dear Uchiha, you're the most famous family we know, and you're not even American. We invite you to join us for an interview and poll. This way, your fans will feel more connected to you. We hope to see you there." Fugaku looked at the envelope, "It's today."

Mikoto smiled, clapping her hands together, "Sounds wonderful. We should go!"

Maria sweatdropped, "I'm not so sure. What if it's just something a bunch of fangirls has gathered together to mess with you guys?" Madara shivered.

Mikoto pouted, "But what if it's not? We'd miss out on a great opportunity. Come on, guys, let's go!"

Indra sighed, scratching the back of his head, "To be honest, the last idea you had got Itachi nearly dead." Itachi agreed.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "You're all so plain. And the letter isn't exactly wrong. Being connected to fans is important, especially if you want more publicity for your businesses!" They all sighed.

Rin gave her a weak smile, "Well, since I know you won't quit at it until we agree, sure." They all followed suit, knowing going up against Mikoto was a lost cause.

They commenced in cleaning out the attic. The woman effectively gushing over the baby Uchiha. Sakura and Izumi the most. Sasuke got very flustered when they found a video of him saying his first word, which was Itachi's name. He nearly destroyed the house when they found the video of him crying after he wasn't able to walk. Itachi got his fair share too when they discovered the video of him getting scared by after getting ND crying behind Mikoto's leg. Fugaku and Mikoto enjoyed this of course.

"I swear, if another video is shown, I'll lose it." Sasuke fumed.

"Same here." Itachi twitched. Izumi pats his head.

"Don't worry, you look adorable as a baby," Itachi gave her a smile.

Sakura yawned, leaning back to rest her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Only for him to get a text on his phone and move away. "Hey. What text could make you ignore me?" She fake pouted and leaned over his shoulder to see who he was texting. She expected to see he was texting Naruto or maybe even Gaara, but instead, he was texting-

 _"Karin!?"_ She furrowed her brows, "The hell are you texting her for!?"

"Damn it..." Sasuke muttered. He gave her a smile, "Saku, don't make such a big deal about it-"

 _"Big deal!?"_

Izumi tilted her head to the side with a raised brow, something Itachi would call cute. "Who's Karin?" Itachi slung an arm around her waist and let his head rest on top of hers.

"She's Sasuke's ex. Also, Sakura's hated rival." That makes sense. Izumi left Itachi's embrace, saddening him, but confusing him when he saw her walk up to the fighting couple.

"Hey. Sakura, don't get too angry about it. Itachi still texts Anko and I'm okay with it." That's when Fugaku intervened.

 _"What?_ Why?" Itachi groaned.

Izumi smiled, "Honestly it pissed me off at first, but I'm coping. And anyway, I trust him. You trust Sasuke right?" Yes. But she doesn't trust Karin. And Sasuke has a tendency to not ignore a females advances. Which makes her worrisome.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah."

Fugaku took a step back, _"Wait._ Back to Anko. Why are you still texting her?"

Itachi was about to answer but then Mikoto interrupted him, "Guys, guys, it's time!"

Shisui stopped playing with Shosuke and turned towards her. "Time?"

"For the interview!"

* * *

Mikoto had them all be dressed to the nines and leave and get there right on the dot. Sasuke wasn't even angry, he got away from Sakura's fuming. Itachi, on the other hand, was sad that the interviews were in different rooms since he'd be separated from Izumi. She was nervous about being interviewed for the first time ever. But Itachi told her not to worry, just to answer honestly. Well, as honestly as she could. Since their little predicament prevents them from being as truthful as others. They can't tell the truth on how they met, or Itachi would be seen as a liar and everything would collapse and you get the gist of being rich. You've been here long enough. Izumi felt like she was she wearing bullets when she wearing he entered her room, while everyone else didn't even look a hair out of place. The born Uchiha probably had interviews since they were born. And the woman had to adapt. Izumi was still a newcomer. She took a deep breath. She'll have to get used to it. Before she entered, Sakura grabbed her shoulder, giving her smile. Izumi returned it and entered.

There were cameras everywhere and suddenly she felt like every single step she took the world would see. She gave a nervous smile and sat down in the seat presented to her.

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha-"

"Sasuke. I don't give a fuck for formalities."

* * *

Miss Sakura, nice to meet you."

She smiled, "Likewise. And please, just Sakura is fine."

* * *

Okay, then, Itachi, it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine."

* * *

So, may we begin, Izumi?"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Fugaku. Great to see you again."

"Same to you."

* * *

Morning, how are you Mikoto?"

"Great! Nice to be here!"

* * *

Izuna, lovely it is to see you."

"It should be," the interviewer laughed.

* * *

"Maria, you look wonderful."

"You're too kind."

* * *

Good to officially meet you Indra."

"I guess."

* * *

Hi, Shisui!"

"Woah, energetic. Hi to you too."

* * *

Yo, Hana."

"Yo."

* * *

Pregnancy looks good on you Rin."

"Don't flatter."

* * *

Obito, you're stunning."

"Oh please. I know."

* * *

Madara, good to see you're still alive."

"Wow."

* * *

Thea, have you gone through the change yet?"

"I'll leave, I swear."

* * *

Okay. So it's just Sasuke." He nodded. Sasuke's little specialty at these interviews was being a complete dick the scare Interviewers into not asking any personal questions. Because he absolutely hates those. They piss him the heck off. He barely shares emotions with his family and he expects these people to let him share it with them? Hell no. "How's college life being rich? Must be nice to have it all paid off."

Now they are just forcing it, "Yeah. College is a bitch, but hey, as long as I get an education right?" Sarcasm was oozing from his voice but with interviewer didn't seem to notice.

"And what's it like to live with your girlfriend?" These questions weren't too personal to make him want to choke everyone so he'd continue answering straight. Well as straight as he does anyway.

"It's good or bad. Either she's angry I leave the toilet seat up or she's angry that I don't say goodnight." The interviewer laughed.

The interviews went on short. Each Uchiha knowing how to handle their respective sides and knowing how to avoid certain questions when asked some. The only two people that had trouble were Indra and Izumi. Indra only because he was being difficult as hell. Pulling the I'm too old for this card. Izumi because, well. There's no one there to hold her hand throughout.

"So, Izumi, how's life joining the Uchihas?" Izumi wiped her hands on her jeans, they were way too sweaty.

"U-Uh. Weird at first. Like, would they like me or not? Would they accept me? Everyone was pretty nice. Sasuke was in love with teasing me though, still is." She chuckled nervously.

"And what's it like to have Itachi as a boyfriend?" Izumi smiled genuinely.

"Different. And it is an experience. He's a funny guy. Super gentle and honestly glad I get to have him off screen." The interviewer smiled.

"So, I'm guessing, since your basically famous. You know about your hate club?" Her...what? "Mind if I read a few comments from the list?" She didn't answer. "'This stupid slut came from nowhere stealing my man," she gulped, "She's not even pretty. Itachi could do better," Please stop. _You can't even take criticisms, pretty sad._ Shut up.

The camera seemed way to close now and too bright. She squinted, her eyes were losing focus. This was a bad idea. She's not good on tv. She barely realized the interviewer asked her a question, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I said; what's your reaction?"

"Uh, I," she gave a fake smile, do this, you're good at those, "I-it...I'd never seen or heard of that. I'm not too connected with social media. I feel bad for people who bring down others to lift themselves up," she should start believing that herself.

Leaving the room she was greeted by all the Uchiha, eyes on her. With expecting faces. Almost pity. The first to speak was Rin, "How was it?"

She gave another fake smile, making sure that Itachi didn't see so he didn't recognize her hurt. "Great!" They seemed to sigh in relief. Uchiha of all people should know what first interviews are like.

* * *

Fortunately, they were all able to fit in the same limo, making conversation even rowdier. Sakura was currently staring at Sasuke's phone to see when Karin would text him again. He was able to come up with the gratifying excuse that she barely ever texts and they don't stay in contact too much. Sakura was still wary though. Itachi was playing with Izumi's hair, with something on his mind obviously. Izumi was scrolling through social media, looking at different comments and words about her. Her demeanor changing each time she read something. Between everyone speaking, Itachi whispered to Izumi, "Whatcha reading?" She jumped slightly and turned off her phone.

"N-Nothing!" He rose a brow but shrugged it off. She'd tell him when she was ready to. On another note. He looked at Sasuke. Something was still on his mind.

"Sasuke." And his voice was so serious that everyone shut up. He sat straight and stopped playing with Izumi's hair. Sasuke knew that voice all too well. The older brother voice. He gulped. "We need to talk." Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"A-about what?" _Jesus. He stuttered._

Itachi sighed. "You promised me before that you'd tell me what happened when we were at the farm. And since I know you've been avoiding me, nows a good time as any for you to spill." Sasuke groaned.

"Is this really a good-"

"As good of a time as any." Sasuke didn't sigh heavily. It wasn't helping that query one was staring at him, he sighed again, but it came out more shaky and his breath hitched at the end.

He might as well go for it. Rip it off like a band-aid. "Back when we were little, you gave me a ring for my birthday. And I knew for a _goddamn_ fact you got that shit last minute. And it pissed me off that you did, but I still liked the ring. And I decided not to lose it and I told you I loved it. And the look on your face _...fuck..._ made me, I don't know, happy? So I swore never to lose it..." He glanced out the window, "I did lose it one day and I was scared you'd hate me and you told me it was fine, but I _fucking_ knew it wasn't because I saw the look on your face. And it didn't make me happy. I just got pissed for no reason and told you I hated you and the ring and I hated the look on your face _dammit._ When I found it I avoided you for as long as I could until I figured you'd forgotten all about it," He ran a hand through his hair.

"There must be something _seriously_ wrong with me for thinking I'd see that look on your face again if I lose the ring so I always kept it on me. But then that farm thing came up and that storm started and I couldn't find the ring and I went nuts looking for it and -" They all noticed his face getting angrier and his voice getting louder so Itachi stopped him.

"...Sasuke, that's so...gay."

...

 _"What!?"_ Sasuke snapped his head towards him, "I just poured my fucking emotions out for the first time ever and you call it _gay!?"_

Itachi restrained himself from laughing, "No. No, calm down. Listen, what I meant was." He composed himself. "While I'm glad my facial expressions have such an effect on you, this ring thing is-" he cut himself off.

"Give me the ring." Sasuke blinked.

"What?"

"You have it right? Gimme it." Sasuke hesitantly took the ring from out of his pocket and placed it in Itachi's outstretched hand. Itachi waited until the limo stopped and rolled down the window (he ignored the fangirls screams) then threw the ring out. Sasuke's horrified face was the only answer to that he needed.

"Why!? What the hell is wrong with-" he stopped when seeing Itachi smiling at him.

"See. This face makes you happy?" Sasuke paused and saw that everyone else was smiling as well. He scoffed and smiled back.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Itachi and Izumi parted ways with each other before going home. Izumi wanted to hang out with the girls real quick. And Itachi wanted to make sure Sasuke was really fine. When asking, Sasuke said something along the lines of, "Fuck off, I'm fine." So he's sure he'll be okay. But Itachi didn't expect to return home to see Izumi holding a kitchen knife with a no used expression and a man to be standing across from her across and Monsieur standing with two bodyguards behind him. And why did the house smell like onions?

Itachi blinked once. Then twice and they were all still there. Like that. "What...the hell is going on?"

Izumi set down the knife. "I wanted to make the ItaIzu cake again. B-but then this guy rang and said that...he's my brother."

Itachi blinked once. Then twice and they were all still there. Like that. "I'm sorry, what?"

It's true the guy shared some resemblance to his girlfriend. He had brown hair, and a porcelain face, he was tanner than Izumi. And bulkier of course. He rolled his eyes. "I'm her brother. Pay attention please."

And Itachi already hates him. "I heard what she said jackass. I want to know why the hell you're in my house." Izumi held Itachi back.

"C-calm down Tachi. He was just explaining." Itachi sighed.

"You have one minute." He smirked as if in a victory. Itachi really hates him.

"I'm Koteru Ulhias. Izumi, I'm your half-brother. Your mom, I'm sure told you that your dad is dead. In reality, he was alive for a long time. Had another family, and I was his second son. I found out that you're my sister when I saw and heard your last name. I started piecing it all together. Especially since I know you're from Australia."

"How do I know you're not just some crazed fan?"

"Look. We look way too alike for me to be a fan. And anyway, a crazed fan would believe the story that you two have known each other forever. Since I know how poor your mom was."

Itachi twitched, "Let's say she believes you. You expect her to accept your open arms?"

He sighed, "No. But I would like to be apart of my older sisters life."

Itachi twitched again.

Izumi smiled nervously. "A-ah. Well, it's nice to meet you Koteru!" Itachi really doesn't like the looks of this. Izumi seemed a bit awkward about it too but was trying to accept it. Itachi doesn't even know how this guy got into his house. Why did is guy get into his house. "Um. Koteru, this is Itachi, my boyfriend," future husband you mean, "Itachi, Koteru, my...b-brother." She smiled nervously.

Itachi twitched again.

* * *

Shosuke was a weird kid. That's what Shisui concluded anyway. He doesn't remember much from when he was a kid, of course, he doesn't. But he doesn't think he did anything like this. Maybe his thoughts on babies are altered because the only babies he's ever been any round as Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was a conserved baby and Sasuke was just attached to Itachi. But Shosuke. Shosuke is just weird. And he's sticking with that conclusion. Shosuke was a lovely kid all in all. He'd only cry when Hana would reprimand him. Which was rare, so Shosuke doesn't cry too much. He's always laughing whenever Hana hits Shisui. And if he sees either of their faces he smiles. But there's just this one weird thing he'd do.

He'd stare.

Every time Shisui walks into a room that Shosuke is in, he'd just stare. For a long time. And it's last longer each time. Shisui has observed this and Shosuke never stares at Hana. And honestly it shouldn't, but it creeps him the fuck out. So as of now, he and his child are locked in a staring contest. He effectively creeped out Hana.

"...The hell are you doing?" Her voice sounded way more worried than it should be.

Shisui sighed. "You know I have a kid right?" Hana blinked at him, "Another one." She nodded, "He never did anything like this."

She tilted her head to the side, which was freaking adorable to Shisui, "Anything like what?" Shisui pointed at Shosuke accusingly. Because the I'd was still staring.

"Stare! Do you not see it? Shosuke always stares at me when I walk into a room. He'll do it for like five minutes before quitting. And it's been a whole minute and he hasn't blinked. It - It freaks me out, Hana!" Hana couldn't help but laugh. She had to hold her side because it began to hurt. Shisui didn't find anything funny though. "This isn't funny Hana. What if he does this because he hates me?!" Hana can understand why he was so self-conscious, but this was too much.

She stepped forward and pat his head. "Well. Since you're so worried let's ask Siri. Yo, whaddup Siri?" There was a ding before she answered.

"Hello, Asshole."

Shisui rose a brow at her. Hana shrugged. "I'm an asshole. And I like to hear robots curse," Shisui should expect her spontaneous weirdness by now. "Siri, what does it mean when your baby stares at you?" Siri didn't answer and there was another Web page opened.

Hana stayed silent for a while, scaring Shisui that it was something bad. "W-what does it say? Oh god, Shosuke hates me doesn't he?" Hana had a killer poker face. "Hana."

She giggled. "Okay, okay. It means...pause for dramatic effect...he likes you."

Shisui blinked. "He...likes me?" She nodded.

"Says here he's just trying to see your facial expressions and how you react to things." Shisui turned back to Shosuke and looked at his small hand, slipping his finger in the small five fingers.

"That true buddy?" Shosuke stopped staring eventually and smiled, rolling onto his back and laughing, "Guess that's a yes." Shisui smiled. And he'd been worried this whole time. Hana smiled as well and sat down next to him. When she sighed younger she never would've thought she'd make a family of her own. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Shisui's lips.

Shisui turned towards her, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, do you still think I'm sexy?" Shisui snorted.

"Is that a question? Of course." Hana couldn't find it in herself to believe him.

"Even after seeing me give birth? With all these stretch marks?" He nodded, "Even when you've seen me throw up multiple times from being hella drunk?" He nodded, "Even when I'm on my period and I'm screaming at you for chocolate and calling you the worst husband ever?" Shisui nodded. And Hana couldn't fathom it, "Why?"

"Hana. To me, you'll always be the sexiest woman alive. And I like that you have a little character to you. As if I'd want a feeble damsel in distress." She smiled, kissing him again. They heard Shosuke make a gurgling noise and he frowned. That must be him saying ew. Shisui scoffed. "Oh hush you. You'll probably end up just like Sasuke. Or maybe Itachi. Hopefully not Madara." Hana pat both their heads.

"My number ones." Shisui grinned and Shosuke played with her fingers on his head. He was so fascinated by people's fingers being bigger than his, it's endearing.

The doorbell rang, making Shisui sigh, but was glad to see some else answer it. He was surprised to see everyone whole family on his doorstep. "Why are you all here?" Well..."Where's Itachi?"

Izumi popped up from behind Fugaku, "He's at work."

Sasuke looked up from texting someone on his phone, "Mom had another fantastic idea to go on honey a candy hunt." Shisui nodded as if he understood.

Hana piped up, "And that is?"

Mikoto grinned, "Thank you for asking! We're all going shopping for candy. For the trick or treaters of course. We'll have one hour and whoever gets the most candy wins!"

"Wins what?" Shisui questioned.

Sasuke sighed, "That's the thing. She won't tell us. So it makes me not want to do this little incentive." Mikoto waved him off.

"You'll find out soon enough, don't stress yourself thinking about it."

Fugaku seemed the most worried. Probably because he wants there one of his sons have either an emotional breakdown or get physically injured. And he knows his wife means well, but still. "Honestly, I don't see this going bad. But I still have my doubts."

"Doubts about what?" They all jumped when hearing the new voice. Turning to see a guy that looked all too similar to Izumi.

Izumi chuckled when they all looked at her. They all really don't pay attention to have just noticed him. And didn't she tell him to not say anything? "Everyone...this is my...brother."

And it only took a few seconds.

 _"Brother!?"_

She calmed them down before they got too rowdy. "Before you freak out, and yes I'm talking to you Sasuke," she sighed. "He's from my dad's second family. He's only one of my three half-brothers I'm yet to discover."

Sakura shook her head, "Let me get this straight. This guy walked up to you and told you he's your brother and you believed him?"

"It wasn't just like that. Also, he provided valid proof."

Rin shrugged. "Nothing surprises me anymore." Obito had to agree there. Madara ignored that little brother thing and moved on.

"Anyway. We all going to go try and scare Itachi or what?" They agreed to go half-heartedly.

They were about to go but Hana needed to get Shosuke into his baby carriage. They all got comfortable as she went to get it. And as Shisui was closing the door, a foot stopped him. He was about to assume he was Itachi until he saw his face.

His demeanor changed immediately. "Why are you here?"

He held his hands up, "So hostile. I missed your Thanksgiving. Here to say hi." Everyone other than Izumi and her brother stiffened when they saw Kagami. Izumi looked around and rose a brow. She leaned over to Thea.

"Who's that?"

"Kagami." She immediately understood.

She looked back at Shisui. He had his hands in fists, near trembling. His face had pure malice and hatred shown. And everything about him screamed danger. But no one was doing a thing.

Kagami invited himself in. "Huh. Something seems different about this place." Shisui twitched.

"It's baby-proofed."

Kagami winced, "Oh. Are you expecting? Is it that Cynthia girl?" Dear god. Shisui closed the door, more like slammed, and turned towards Kagami slowly.

"I married Hana, remember? And our kid is already here." Shisui grit out his teeth. Kagami winced again. Hana came back with a smile on her face.

"Alright, we can go-" She cut herself off when seeing Kagami and Shisui. She gulped, "K-Kagami." That was the first time Izumi ever heard her stutter.

"Hannah! Nice to see you again."

 _"Hana."_ Shisui corrected.

"Is that the kid? What's her name?"

 _"H_ _is."_ Shisui corrected.

"Shosuke." Hana faked a smile. Kagami grinned, and Izumi immediately saw the resemblance to Shisui.

"Sosuke, what a cute name."

Shisui groaned, _"Shosuke._ God, you can't ever remember names, what the hell?" Kagami turned to apologize but then saw Izumi.

He grinned, "Hi." He waved. Izumi waved back quietly. "Never seen you before, who are you?"

"Izumi. Itachi's girlfriend." Kagami widened his eyes. A normal reaction.

"Wow, really? Surprising. Anyway, nice to meet you, Koizumi." Shisui growled in frustration.

"Look, _pops._ I'm trying really hard to not lash out and kick you out of my house like I usually do. But you're making it extremely hard. The Sad thing is I know you're just here to mooch off me." Actually, it's quite surprising how hasn't already done that. By now, Shisui would've been furious. He's growing up. They're glad. It's usually by the second name Kagami gets wrong he's out of here.

Kagami clamped his hands together, "And I'm glad for that. For you not kicking me out I mean. Also, Shi, I'd never mooch off of you."

Shisui laughed bitterly. "I beg to differ," he took a deep breath. "I'm done dealing with you now. You can leave." Kagami sighed.

"Shisui. Look, it won't kill you to let me stay longer than a minute-"

"You've been here long enough."

"Don't be like that. Come on, _son-"_

"Don't call me something you don't treat me as."

Kagami furrowed his brows, "When have I ever not treated you like a son?" That's where Shisui drew the line.

"Let me think. Oh yeah, all those times you were there for my childhood? You _really_ treated me like a son then. Or when you took care of me and didn't pawn me off to Fugaku or Mikoto. Oh, best one. When you cherished me and my mother like we were a family." Kagami suppressed his groan.

"I'm really trying here Shisui."

"Are you? Are you, _really?"_

"What can I do to make you believe that I want to be in your life?"

Shisui snapped. _"Now_ you want to be in my life? _Now,_ after missing my childhood? After missing me grow up? Or go to school? _Now!?_ But you know what? There are two things you could pick from for me to let you in my life. One, go back in time and fix all your mistakes, or-or..."

Shisui planted a deadly stare on Kagami, _"You could bring my mother back."_

Kagami had no words. The only sounds heard now was quiet breathing and Shosuke kicking inside the baby carriage. Something he always does when he needs to use the restroom, but no one had eyes on him at the moment.

"...Shisui, I-"

"You can leave. Nice seeing you again for there minute added to how long I can tolerate you. Bye." Kagami opted to say anything and was downcast when leaving. Fugaku furrowed his brows.

"Hold on just a second Kagami." Fugaku stood and silenced Shisui before he could complain, "Shisui. I know you've got mixed feelings about seeing Kagami. At all. But you have to understand where he's coming from." Kagami wanted to say thank you but he's sure Shisui would see that as obnoxious.

Shisui scoffed, "I have to understand where he's coming from? Where, the trash heap?" Ouch. Hana hushed Shosuke as he started kicking his carriage again. Sakura stood up to help her calm him down and take him to the little changing room, Jesus.

Kagami looked Shisui straight in the eyes, "I really wish it didn't have to come to this. That this...that our relationship could be better than this. You don't understand why I wasn't - why I couldn't be there."

"I think I understand plenty. Now leave." Fugaku sighed.

"Shisui-" both Kagami and Fugaku started.

 _"Go."_

And he did. There was small whining coming from Shosuke and Hana's incessant talking to Sakura. But other than that the room was absolutely quiet. They were all thinking the same thing. He handled that better than last year.

Mikoto forced a smile on her face, she was about to lighten the mood but Izumi's brother spoke first. "So, was that a normal Uchiha thing?"

Izumi sighed. Really, he needed to stop saying things.

* * *

Hana glanced over at Shisui. He still had an angry face, seeming even angrier now than he did when Kagami first arrived. She sighed, reaching over and grabbing his hand. He didn't react. "Hey..." instead of words on Kagami, since she knew that would make him angrier, she smiled and told a joke instead, "You know Sasuke's ex, right? Karin? Do you think the carpet matches the drapes?" Shisui snorted and squeezed her hand back.

He gave her a weak smile, but a letter nonetheless. "Thanks." She waved him off. It was her job after all. We can't have a sad Shisui now, can we?

Izumi furrowed her brows, there were so many comments about her. About how she needed to stop pretending and just leave Itachi. Or rather they wanted Itachi to break up with her. She never really experienced such criticism in her life. She didn't expect this either. Considering she's with Itachi now, she should've. But of course.

Sakura caught her facial expression and rose a brow. "You okay there?" Izumi perked and immediately covered her phone.

"A-ah..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and snatched Izumi's phone out of her hands. Ignoring her complaining, she scrolled through everything Izumi was reading. "Izumi," she gave her an understanding smile. "Looking at your own hate comments? Understandable. We've all done it. But you know, you have to get used to it. There'll always be haters."

Izumi played her fingers and avoided Sakura's gaze. "Yeah...but there are already entire websites dedicated to hating on me. And use for being with Itachi."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Those are just jealous fans," Sakura searched something up on Izumi's phone, "Look, there are people who like you too." Sakura scrolled through and read out a few comments, "She's so cute. I love her style. Man, lucky to be her." Sakura gave her a smirk.

"I-I guess I was just overreacting huh?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nah. I did the same thing but worse. I responded, and rudely too. With a fake account of course! I don't need that kind of publicity." They shared a laugh.

Sakura leaned back and looked over and Sasuke. Texting someone again. She peered over the see it was Karin again. "Her again? Why are you two even texting?"

Sasuke stayed typing, "Relax. This is the first time we've texting in three months."

She rose a brow, "Oh? So three months ago you were texting too?"

Sasuke groaned. "Stop being so jealous. I'm with you aren't I?" Sakura humphed.

"You could be cheating."

"I'm hurt you'd even suggest such a thing. That was one time. And we weren't together anyway!" Sakura sat back again. She still doesn't like this. But she can trust Sasuke. Well, she can trust a sober Sasuke. She'll just need to stay near him so he won't do anything shifty.

Rin groaned, holding her stomach. "Are we there yet?" Mikoto turned off her phone.

"Nope. Be patient." Fugaku chuckled, Mikoto pressed his side, "What's so funny?"

"It's just funny to hear you say someone needs to be patient. You are the most impatient person I know." Mikoto guffawed.

"I am not!"

Obito had to agree, "Eeh, well. You are kind of ansty when you're excited." He said it while rubbing Rin's stomach and gently massaging her shoulders.

"Especially when you're excited," Fugaku concluded. Mikoto pouted.

"Aren't you supposed to defend me as my husband?" She poked his side, accusing him of being a jerk. Him? A jerk? Never.

Fugaku chuckled again. "I defend you every other day don't I?" Mikoto smiled at him."

"Meanie." She pecked his cheek. Sasuke pretended to throw up.

"Ew. Aren't you guys too old to be mushy?"

Indra grunted, "You're never too old to be mushy Sasuke." Indra had a slight smile on. Madara almost laughed.

"Really? I don't see a woman on your arm every second." Thea hushed him of course.

Izumi saw the exchange and glanced at Indra and Fugaku, "Hey. Fugaku, how come you call Indra by his first name?" Random. Itachi was used to it at least.

Indra yawned, "I told him to." Why? Before she could ask, Mikoto screeched happily about them arriving. Causing everyone to experience temporary ear damage. Really, her vocal cords must feel awful? And how has she not lost her voice by now? No one knows. One of the seven wonders of the Uchiha. They all stepped out of the limo and gaped at Itachi's office. Half of them had never been there before. Honestly for him to be self-managing and to have such a big staff of people working for him, it was incredible the building was still running.

Entering, it smelled great. Smelled just like Itachi when he gets back from work. That's what Izumi noticed anyway. The rest of them wouldn't know that (or would they). There were workers everywhere and all of them had such serious faces on. Mikoto tried to get one of the worker's attention to get help to find Itachi's office. But they all replied the same.

"Mr. Uchiha doesn't grant me a break right now!"

Sasuke whistled. "Wow. Itachi must be a scary boss."

Hana squinted when Shosuke started smiling happily, she noticed he was smiling at the secretary, she had such a sad face on. She doesn't know why Shosuke laughs and smiles at people when they are sad.

"Hi, are you the secretary?" Mikoto asked kindly. Very kindly mind you, so it was weird when she jumped and started stuttering and fumbling.

"Uh. Y-yes I am. The secretary...yes. Uh- ah. C-can I help you?" Secretaries are required to have good people skills as to be able to talk to and direct people. But this woman looked like she lost her will to even try at her job years ago. God. what kind of boss was Itachi? Is what they were all thinking anyway.

"Where's Itachi's office?" Fugaku questioned. Everyone around stopped moving and stared at him, shocked that he'd say Itachi's first name. He sweatdropped, "Or Mr. Uchiha. Where's his office?" They resumed with what they were doing. So peculiar.

"Top of the building. So the seventh floor, room 908." Jesus, that's a lot of floors and a lot of rooms. They searched for an elevator, but they had to wait for about twenty minutes before all the people got off and they could go to their floor. Exasperated, they got off the elevator and looked at the long hallway, groaning again. There were, even more, workers on this floor, all of them running away from the room they were heading to. They didn't hear screaming or anger, so what were they so afraid of? This had them all anxious to see boss mode Itachi. The door was huge and it had such an embalming power to it. Madara decided to be the one to knock, almost afraid to do so. They didn't hear anything at first. Only silence, then there was a woman sobbing heavily and ran out the room as fast as she could, dropping papers on her way. They took that chance to walk in.

They saw Itachi at his desk, surrounded by a bunch of papers, and he had an angry look on his face. They were glad to see that he had pictures of his family on his desk. Fugaku was just glad to see he was a feared boss really. Itachi blinked when he saw them.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded so monotone, like a robot that had done their job so many times that they were used to the system and had keyed commands to say and you get what I'm saying here, I'm sure.

"Well, I had an idea for us all to go on a candy hunt at the store. Whoever gets the most candy in one hour wins a prize. For which I'm yet to tell everyone what it is." Itachi held the bridge of his nose, Mikoto frowned, "But if it's a problem-"

"No. It's not. I'm just tired. The work day is almost over anyway.'

Izumi tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What? It's the middle of the afternoon though, you get home way later." Itachi gave her a smile.

"The boss does more work than the employees." That's when his secretary's voice was heard over the second phone line.

"U-uh, Mr. Uchiha, the Delago family is here to see you about their case, sir." He pressed a button before replying.

"Isn't their schedule booked for tomorrow?" They heard her checking the schedule.

"Oh - uh yes. I'll tell them now sir." She ended the call and before anyone else could say something, someone opened the door with a worried look on their face.

"Sir. The CGNE is here about the firm. The meeting starts in five minutes." Itachi rubbed his eye tiredly.

"Right. Tell them to wait at the circle drive, I'll be there in a sec."

"T-they said to tell you they don't have a 'sec' to spare."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Well, tell them they need to find a sec. Or they could forget it."

"Y-yes sir." She closed the door curtly.

Shisui looked over at Itachi, "Jesus, talk about scary bosses."

Sasuke nodded. Itachi rubbed at his eye again. "You also look tired as hell dude."

Itachi suppressed a yawn before standing up. "Yeah." They watched him walk over to his coffee machine and grab his mug, not before grabbing his suitcase and dumping the contents out onto the floor. He placed his lunch inside instead.

Mikoto rose a brow, "Won't you need those papers for the meeting?"

Itachi shrugged, "It'll be over in minutes. Hey Indra, can you toss me that binder." He did so, and Itachi threw it away, "Those were all the papers I needed anyway."

The woman from before who told him he had five minutes returned, "S-sir, they are getting angry."

"One sec." She left again, even more frazzled. Itachi on the other hand, grabbed his glasses, and sat down at his desk, began typing away at his laptop. Sending an email to the family that was there earlier on arriving at their designated time. Really, it's the third time they came early for an appointment.

Fugaku was even getting ansty now. "Itachi, won't they leave."

"I'll go in another five minutes. Make them sweat." Jesus.

Izumi felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up at the source. "I've got to get going." Her brother (wow) said. "I'll see you when I can. It was nice to meet you, Izumi."

"As to you." She smiled as he left. Another big part of her life she was stripped. Itachi stood and closed his laptop. I'll be back in ten." He left while running his hand through his hair and yawning quietly.

* * *

"Jesus, it's raining hard." Thea pricked at her fingernails. They were all settled on the floor, waiting for Itachi to be done with work so that they could get going already. Itachi wasn't in the room at the moment, he had to deal with a case that was getting a bit too much for him to juggle with paperwork. Izumi sighed as she sat in his office chair. she'd already doodled on his desk, hearts and everything. She'd also already played computer games on his laptop. But she just missed him. Part of her wished she worked her already. That'd mean she'd see Itachi too. Itachi would probably do something stupid, like a gesture every day. And he'd probably make excuses to always go to the first floor and see her.

God. She misses him.

She just wants to cuddle without him being extraneously tired or him having his back hurt and he can't even get up in the mornings that he doesn't have work. She sighed as she finished the little paper clip castle she was making. She glanced around the room, it was a big office. Really big. Extra doors and everything too. Sasuke and Shisui had already messed around in those rooms as well. Speaking of Sasuke. The two of them might not always be the best of buddies, but she finds it concerning that he keeps looking at his ring finger with a distant look. She sighed. What would Itachi do?

She stood up discreetly and walked over to him, sitting down in front of him. He looked up at her with furrowed brows. "Hi."

He wasn't feeling sarcastic, so he replied with a, "Hello." She smiled at him, "What do you want?"

"Can't friends just chat?"

"Since when have you wanted to chat?"

True.

Izumi sighed, "Hey, Sasuke, I know you don't have a little brother. And it's weird that I suddenly have one, and I'm wondering. What's it feel like to be one? I just want to know where he's coming from is all!"

Sasuke was skeptical but shrugged it off. "Okay? I don't know. It's like, you know when your older sibling is being serious or not. Or when they are just playing. Itachi plays more than he is serious. And thing is, he's not an ideal sibling. He goes out of his way to...I don't know, be _there._ When I was first getting to elementary, our dad forgot about the entrance ceremony, but he didn't and cut class just to be _there._ I guess being a younger sibling feels _refreshing."_ Izumi grinned.

"Glad to know," it seemed like her main goal was achieved as well, his mind was not on the lost ring. The door creaked open and everyone hoped that it was Itachi finally returning. But Izumi was confused to see a girl with red hair enter. She had on brown glasses, her lips being dark red, matching her hair. Her hair was shaved on one side, and it was in a ponytail. She had on a pink polo shirt, and a beige skirt, with pink heels and red socks reaching her knees. Hoop earrings that were black and her nails matched. She walked in and she could immediately catch her floral scent. The girl was really pretty in her eyes.

Sasuke sweat dropped and Sakura glared, both of them standing up. Everyone watched the exchange.

Sasuke spoke first, "Karin, what are you doing here?"

She pouted cutely. "Ah, Sasu, where's your brother? I have a case."

Sasuke rose a brow, "Really? You didn't just check my location on Snapchat?"

She smiled, almost seductively, "You're in ghost mode, remember?"

Sakura smiled at her, but anyone could see it was fake, "Since who you're looking for isn't here, you can go ahead and leave now right?"

Karin smirked, "I'm just getting here. Anyways," Sasuke was shocked when she suddenly grabbed and hugged his arm, "Sasu and I have the stuff to catch up on." Sakura twitched, grabbing Sasuke's other arm.

"Well sorry, _Sasu,_ doesn't have time to talk to side chicks."

Shisui snorted. Karin glared, "Ohoho, don't speak in third person Sakura."

"Oh, you _bitch-"_

Sasuke laughed nervously, "Ladies, while it would be amazing to see you two fight over me, let's just calm down."

Sakura sneered, "I'll calm down when she lets go of you." Karin held on tighter.

"I'm just getting comfortable though."

 _"Let him go."_ Sakura gritted her teeth. Karin leaned forward and smirked.

"Make me."

Sakura snapped, letting go of Sasuke and rolling up her sleeves, "Oh, I'll do more than make you." Maria stood up and held Sakura back before she could do anything she probably wouldn't regret.

Karin was still holding onto him too.

Sakura was about to lunge at her, but they all jumped when the lights suddenly cut off and it was pitch dark, the storm beating down on the building even harder. They heard a scream from across the hall, then a crash. And a faint sound of running.

Shisui blinked, "...Holy shit, this is straight out of a scary movie or something."

* * *

Shisui sighed. No one wanted to listen to him. In scary movies, you never split up. That's rule number one, you'll die quicker. It also doesn't help that he keeps hearing creaks wherever he goes. His phone battery was diminishing so he'd lose his flashlight soon. Would you look at that? Another mishap that was caused because Mikoto had an idea. God, children these days. He jumped when he heard a door open. He stood still. Rule number two of scary movies, always watch your back. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly, very slowly. Accidentally bumping into a figure in front of him.

He rubbed his nose, "O-ow. Sorry."

The person in front of his gasped, "Shisui?"

Shisui changed his demeanor again. "You." He turned on his heel to walk away. Kagami grabbed his arm to stop him, making Shisui grow impatient, "Let me go!"

"Please hear me out-"

"No! Nothing you say will change a thing!"

"Shisui, you don't understand- I-"

"Stop talking to me-!"

"I've been through this already Shisui!" Shisui rose a brow, urging him to continue, "Back when we were young, Fugaku and I. It was rough to hold down the Uchiha name. We had to scamper about. We weren't nearly as rich as we are now. The Uchiha business was difficult to manage, so eventually, Indra had to disclose it. Numbers were dropping and we would've lost everything. But I...decided to step up and earn money. I had to travel everywhere, building the name again. And I barely found out your mother was pregnant. I wasn't running away from the family Shisui. I love you, god, I loved your mother. That's why I was never around. I always wanted to be apart of your life, but it was hard. I couldn't juggle everything, and I'm sorry. I was a god awful father and a worse fiancee."

"You two never got married?"

"We never had the chance. I wanted to do it posthumously. But I never got the chance, and now I do. Everything is finally settling. I'm sorry it took over 30 years for you to get an explanation."

Shisui sighed, "I'm sorry too," Kagami was shocked, "I never wanted to listen to any reason you'd have as to why you were never around. And I'm sorry for that." Shisui held out his hand. Kagami smiled, grabbing it, but then pulled him in for a hug. Shisui hesitantly hugged back.

* * *

Karin was still hanging on to Sasuke's arm like her life depended on it. Her nails were digging into his skin too, but he didn't really notice. They lost Sakura a while back. And honestly, this was a dangerous situation. It's the dark, Sasuke can barely see and he's positive that Karin will try something. He should've detached from her hold a long time ago, but he can't bring himself too. Also, she smells really good, not that that matters. Sakura smells way better. _Yeah._

"Sasu, I see a room! Let's hide out there until the lights come back on." He didn't see anything wrong with the idea until they were in the room. And it had windows, the light from the hidden sun reflected on her face and he can't lie, he felt like this was a setup because she didn't exactly look bad to him. She sat on a chair and beckoned him over, he didn't see a problem with sitting down either so he did. She pulled him closer so he was in front of her. She began messing with his hair and started braiding it slowly. He didn't see a problem. she then began caressing his face and he was close to falling asleep with his head in her lap. this might be getting a little dangerous, but it's fine. It's not a major problem.

She left the chair and sat in front of him instead, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his chest. No problem. But she looked up, and her face was right in front of his. And she moved upwards, not a problem. Her lips were getting close to his own though, okay, this might be a problem. Before he could stop it, she smashed her lips against his own, he widened his eyes of course. He was about to pull away from her grip on his shoulders. But then the door opened and revealed a shocked Sakura with a flashlight, along with _the rest of the family._ Other than Itachi and Izumi and why was Kagami here? This was definitely a problem.

Karin was smirking at Sakura. Sakura could feel rage and sadness swell up. "What - what is..."

Sasuke stood up quickly, not caring that Karin fell over, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I-it's not what it looks like." Sakura ignored him, looking at his hair.

"I thought only I could mess with your hair, huh?" He immediately took out the braids.

"That wasn't, that isn't-" Sakura shrugged off his hands and walked off. Sasuke had a horrified expression, he pushed through his family and stopped her. "Sakura, just let me explain!"

"No! I _knew_ something would happen. I thought I could trust you. You haven't changed at all. From when we first got together to now. I can't deal with it anymore-"

"No, come on Sakura, don't say that, I'm _sorry."_

"You're _always_ sorry! I don't _care_ anymore! Hey, Karin, you _won._ You can _have_ him. I sure as hell don't want him!" She ignored the tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura, please, no, come on. You don't mean that." He was desperate now, he reached out for her hand, "Sakura, please. Don't do this to me."

"Do what to you? You did this to me! You jackass! I can't stand you anymore! I want out."

Sasuke took a step back. "Sakura...want out? What does that-'

"I'm breaking up with you. For _good."_ She heard Karin cheer silently.

Sasuke was beyond sad, scared. "Sakura, no, no, wait, w-wait. Don't do this, it was a mist-"

Sakura turned around, "No Sasuke. this relationship was a mistake." His heart broke.

"S-sakura...no, I-I love-" his own words were cut short when she left and his breath hitched. _Don't you fucking cry you pansy. Go after her._ But his legs wouldn't move until she was gone. "No," he whispered it, "No, _damnit!"_ He kicked the nearest thing which happened to be a desk and it fell over, he turned and went the opposite direction, ignoring his family calling out to him.

* * *

Itachi stared at the paper in his hand. A letter.

 _Dear Uchiha,_

 _If you're reading this then your power is out and you checked your main circuits to put on the backup wiring. Thanks for trying. Anyway, I have a task for you. Christmas, this Christmas, visit the jail. Try to check if your Mark friend is there. Oh, and just a heads up. I know your secret._

 _More like the Uchiha Secret._

 _Signed anonymous._

* * *

 **o.o**

 **Whoo. That was different from what I expected. Hoped you like it anyway. SasuSaku is over in this series, nooo! Jk, just for now.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
